Quebec Resources for In-School Entrepreneurship
Introduction Find entrepreneurship resources at your school by clicking on the school's link below; or find province-wide resources at the bottom of the page. Universities *Concordia University *École de technologie supérieure *École nationale d'administration publique *École Polytechnique de Montréal *HEC Montréal *Institut national de la recherche scientifique *McGill University *Université de Montréal *Université de Sherbrooke *Université du Québec en Abitibi-Témiscamingue *Université du Québec en Outaouais *Université du Québec à Chicoutimi *Université du Québec à Montréal *Université du Québec à Rimouski *Université du Québec à Trois-Rivières *Université Laval Colleges CÉGEPs (Public colleges) *Cégep de l'Abitibi-Témiscamingue *Collège Ahuntsic *Collège d'Alma *Cégep André-Laurendeau *Cégep de Baie-Comeau *Cégep Beauce-Appalaches *Collège de Bois-de-Boulogne, *Champlain Regional College *Cégep de Chicoutimi, Chicoutimi *Dawson College *Cégep de Drummondville *Cégep Édouard-Montpetit *Collège François-Xavier-Garneau *Cégep de la Gaspésie et des Îles *Collège Gérald-Godin *Cégep de Granby-Haute-Yamaska *Heritage College *John Abbott College *Cégep de Jonquière *Cégep de La Pocatière *Cégep régional de Lanaudière *Cégep de Lévis-Lauzon *Cégep Limoilou *Collège Lionel-Groulx *Collège de Maisonneuve *Cégep Marie-Victorin *Cégep de Matane *Collège Montmorency *Cégep de l'Outaouais *Cégep de Rimouski *Cégep de Rivière-du-Loup *Collège de Rosemont *Cégep de Saint-Félicien *Cégep de Saint-Hyacinthe *Cégep de Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu *Cégep de Saint-Jérôme *Cégep de Saint-Laurent *Cégep de Sainte-Foy *Cégep de Sept-Îles *Collège Shawinigan *Cégep de Sherbrooke *Cégep de Sorel-Tracy *Cégep de Thetford *Cégep de Trois-Rivières *Collège de Valleyfield *Vanier College *Cégep de Victoriaville *Cégep du Vieux Montréal *Kiuna Institute Private subsidized colleges * Collège Ellis * Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy * Collège André-Grasset * Collège Bart * Centennial College * Collège Jean-de-Brébeuf * Collegial Sainte-Anne * Collège Laflèche * LaSalle College * Marianopolis College * Collège International Marie de France * Collège Mérici * Collège International des Marcellines * Conservatoire Lassalle * O'Sullivan College of Montreal * Collège O'Sullivan de Québec * TAV College * Collège préuniversitaire Nouvelles Frontières * Collège Stanislas * École de musique Vincent d'Indy * National Circus School * Teccart Institute * Séminaire de Sherbrooke * École de sténographie judiciaire * École du show-business * Recording Arts Canada * Trebas Institute * Musitechnic services éducatifs Private colleges under licence * Académie de l'entrepreneurship Québécois * Les Ateliers de danse moderne de Montréal * Collège Marsan * Collège April-Fortier * Collège de l'Estrie * CDI College * Herzing College * Collège de l'immobilier du Québec * Inter-Dec College * Collège MultiHexa * Collège La Cabriole * Collège d'enseignement en immobilier * Collège radio télévision de Québec * Collège Salette * Montreal Technical College * École de danse de Québec * École nationale de l'humour * National Theatre School of Canada * Institut supérieur d'informatique Colleges part of the government network or belonging to a university * Conservatoire de musique de Saguenay * Conservatoire de musique de Gatineau * Conservatoire de musique du Québec à Montréal * Conservatoire de musique du Québec à Québec * Conservatoire de musique de Rimouski * Conservatoire de musique du Québec à Trois-Rivières * Conservatoire de musique de Val-d'Or * Institut de technologie agroalimentaire * Institut de tourisme et d'hôtellerie du Québec * Macdonald College Primary Schools Only add high schools or other primary schools with active entrepreneurship communities. *Start list here Province and Local Resources * Please add province-wide or local resources here Incubators: * Please add business incubators located in this province